


Our Fusion Dance

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfires, Dancing, F/F, Slight Peer Pressure, first time fusing, fusion party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: As the evening went on, things just got worse for the new pair.  Fusion after fusion made them feel more inadequate than before.  Their eyes widened when Steven insisted on Peridot and Lapis giving it a try.  Garnet was the only one who was guessing that neither gem really wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly so proud of this :) I apologise for any spelling errors

Lapis looked down at Steven with such a bored expression. "What's a...party?" she asked slowly. It took Steven a moment to remember that Lapis didn't know much about human culture. Steven hummed and looked up in thought. "Well...I guess it's just a name for when people gather together to celebrate something special or just to have fun!" Steven said with that goofy smile of his. Lapis sighed. "I...don't like fun" she said seriously. Steven grimaced a little. "You don't know that because you've never had fun before!" Steven chuckled. 

"Did I hear someone say fun?!" Lapis and Steven heard the shrill voice before they saw the short statured figure it belonged to. Steven gasped. "Is that Peridot I hear?" Steven said loudly. Lapis knew Steven and Peridot had a special friendship. Steven saw Peridot run out the barn to meet with them both. The little triangle haired gem smiled hugely. "So...what are you guys talking about?" Peridot asked as she looked up at Lapis with big eyes. Lapis hummed. "Steven wants to have a...party" she narrowed her blue eyes as she said the word. It was such a foreign word to her. "What's a...party?" Peridot turned her nose up at the word. Steven gasped. "Wow...you guys really don't know anything" he hummed. "I think the best thing to do is to just come along and see what happens! Let it be a surprise!" Steven grinned at them.

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah sure" they both said in unison. Steven smiled hugely. "Awesome!! It's gonna be here around the campfire!" Steven jumped up and down in excitement. Lapis smiled fondly. "Well...I'm sure we will be there" she gave a thumbs up. Peridot smiled nervously. "Yep...we will be there..."

~later on that night ~

Staying true to his word, Steven ensured the party went on. Pearl didn't want to class it as a party as there was only going to be the crystal gems, Lapis, Connie and Greg. But no, Steven demanded that it was called a party. So Garnet was in charge of of making a big bonfire. Amethyst was in charge of food. Pearl, the dance floor and Steven was in charge of the music. It was all set up to be a night full of good food, good company and good music. Peridot and Lapis just had the job of being there. 

Lapis knew there was something off about Peridot that night. They could both hear the fire starting to crackle as they looked at each other in their make shift mirror. "Parties...what do you think that involves?"Peridot sighed as she fixed her little red bow tie. Lapis hummed. "I really don't know...and frankly I don't care. Doing it for Steven" Lapis shrugged. Peridot looked up at her roommate and sighed. "I hope it doesn't involve...dancing...or singing" she said with a turned up nose. Lapis chuckled fondly. She put her hands on the little gems shoulders. "We can be dance partners right?" Lapis smiled a little. Peridot couldn't tell if Lapis was joking or being serious. So she just blushed a little and nodded slowly. 

When both gems stepped out of the barn, they were a bit underwhelmed. It was like...a small cosy reunion. Not quite what they had been expecting. Lapis ran up to Steven. "Hey Steven! So is this party?" She chuckled. Steven gasped. "Lapis! Peridot! You came!" He grinned. "Well...we didn't really have much choice when it appears to be right outside our doorstep" Peridot grumbled a little. Steven chuckled. "You're so funny Peri" he winked.

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME PARTY FOOD?" Amethyst yelled out to everyone. Just about everyone got soke food off the barbecue. Pearl didn't because of her dislike for food, garnet was stargazing, Lapis didn't really want to try human food. Steven looked at Peridot. "What about you Peri? Wanna try some food?" He smiled. Peridot hummed and took a look at the food. It was a mixture of burgers, sausages and chicken. She looked deposit in thought. "Alright. I'll try your...food" Peridot said slowly. Steven smiled and scooped up a chicken burger for her. Peridot sniffed it slowly and looked at the contents. "Us gems don't eat food. We don't require the energy you humans gain from the activity" she said matter of factly. Steven rolled his eyes. "Peridot just eat it!" He chuckled. Peridot grumbled and took a small bite. Steven watched her facial expression as she slowly nibbled on the chicken. "What...what is this?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's chicken!" Steven smiled. Peridot gasped. "So that's why it crossed the road!!" She grinned hugely. Steven looked a little confused and he must laughed with her. Peridot ended up munching the whole burger. They all sat down on logs around the fire. "So...what is the purpose of this party Steven?" Lapis asked. She was sitting rather closely beside Peridot. Steven hummed. "Well...I thought we could all create some tunes and have a dance together! If you know what I mean..." he chuckled nervously. Amethyst gasped. "Fusion party!!" 

Both gems eyes widened when they heard the word. "Fusion...?" They both said at the same time. "Yeah!! We can see Opal! Sardoynx! Smoky Quartz! Alexandrite! The lot!" Steven smiled hugely. Lapis sighed and looked into the fire. "I guess it might be cool to watch" she smiled a little. Steven grinned. "Who wants to start?" Steven. looked around the gems with hopeful eyes. 

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other with quite wide eyes. Pearl and Garnet were the first who volunteered for the fusion dance. They loved being Sardoynx so it made everything better for them. Peridot watched as the two gems danced together. Pearl, the ballerina, and Garnet, the full body dancer. Lapis's eyes widened as they flashed together. Their bodies being taken up by a circle of light. She was entranced by it. Peridot gasped as the two gems fused together to create Sardoynx. The tall gem was towering over them with her crazy smile. "Hey everyone!! So good to see you all again!" She said enthusiastically. Steven loved her so much. "Hey Sardoynx!" He grinned. Peridot gulped and looked up at her. She felt even smaller now than before. She didn't even understand how that was possible! "I hear that there is a party going on! And you didn't invite me?" Sardoynx gasped.

All the other gems clapped in glee and grinned uncontrollably. Even Amethyst was happy to see Sardoynx. Peridot sighed and looked down with tired eyes. Lapis was feeling the same way. 

As the evening went on, things just got worse for the new pair. Fusion after fusion made them feel more inadequate than before. Their eyes widened when Steven insisted on Peridot and Lapis giving it a try. Garnet was the only one who was guessing that neither gem really wanted to. 

"I...I don't know...I can't dance very well..." Peridot sighed heavily. Lapis gently touched her hand. "Let's give it ago, for Steven" she smiled softly. Lapis' smile always made Peridot feel calmer. Like she could tackle anything she put her mind to. 

So, Peridot wrapped her fingers around Lapis' and they both stood up together beside the campfire. Steven was unbelievably excited. He was choosing a record to put on. 

Lapis looked down into Peridot's eyes as she soothed her nerves. "Just imagine it's only you and me here. We've always wanted to do this together! You said that we would be the most amazing fusion ever!" Lapis smiled softly. 

Peridot gulped and nodded quickly. She tightened her grip around her hands as the music began to play. A soft arrangement of gentle piano playing and a quiet beat. It felt so very...them. 

The music choice made Peridot grin as they moved their bodies together fluidly. Lapis taking most of the lead as she twirled the smaller gem around in a circle. Their movements were in time with the music and the other gems were just speechless at how well they worked together.

They were always an unlikely pair, but it seemed to be their backgrounds that helped the two homeworld gems bond. They were both alone, scared and confused. They both helped each other to come out of their shells and unleash the inner gem in each other. 

The flash of light was the biggest fusion light Steven had ever seen. 

It had finally happened and this time, it wasn't a dream. The fusion was tall, really tall. At least the height of the barn. She had the most beautiful set of eyes ever. It was hard to describe her appearence in words. It was just so stunning. Long, elegant eyes swirled around and a pair of transparent wings spread out. The music stopped rolling and everyone just gasped and watched. 

"What...where...who am I?" was the first thing the fusion said. It had a deep, musical voice which anyone could listen to all day. "Who are you?" Steven asked with a loud gasp. the fusion laid its eyes on him and hummed. "Steven...the human freind that I feel....so attached to" it smiled a little. "Who am I?I'm...not sure" she placed a finger under chin. The light blue shade of skin was contrasting with everything around it. "A...Peridot...and a Lapis Lazuli?" it sounded confused. "What a strange pair...but it feels right, I think" it chuckled. Its long hand bent down towards Steven and touched his small little one. 

"I think my name is Amazonite...but I could be wrong. I'm gonna stick with it for now" it tilted its head and smiled a smile that could make the whole world freeze. "Yeah...that's who I am, for sure"


End file.
